Love Story
by DragonPrincess19
Summary: Songfic based on Taylor Swift's "Love Story".


**Hey, I was going over my songfics and listening to Taylor Swift music when I realized how perfect this was. I mean, "Love Story" set to Rose's recollection of her past in Hong Kong Longs? Perfect. It works, especially with the flashback thing.  
I don't own AD:JL or "Love Story".  
Please R&R!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Love Story: An American Dragon: Jake Long Songfic

In Hong Kong-

_We were both young when I first saw you._

Rose was in her room, thinking about that crazy kid that had stopped her. What had he meant?

_I close my eyes._

Rose then saw something. A picture. Of her and the kid. She stared.

_And the flashback starts._

Then, with a sudden gasp, it all came flooding back.

_I'm standing there._

Waiting for the kid… Jake. At the homecoming dance.

_On a balcony in summer air._

Her betrayal of Jake.

_See the lights. See the party, the ball gowns._

The homecoming dance, with the lights and everyone dressed up in their finest.

_See you make your way through the crowd. Little did I know._

But then, another memory surfaced. Seeing Jake after school for the first time. No clue of what he was.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles._

Going out with each other. Then learning who he was.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet._

And then, the worst part. The Huntsclan learning she was helping a dragon.

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go._

Having to leave Jake for his safety.

_And I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

The dream charms. The ultimate dates. Rose allowed herself a small smile.

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run._

They'd had to hide their life from the Huntsclan.

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Oh, and when they were elected King and Queen.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

Those precious moments they'd had together.

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew._

A secret romance.

_So close your eyes._

Rose emerged from her flashback for a brief second, gasping. Then she realized she didn't remember everything. So she closed her eyes.

_Escape this town for a little while._

She was whisked away from Hong Kong.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter._

There had been no chance that their romance could have gone on like that.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet._

Every time, the Huntsclan came closer to discovering the secret.

_But you were everything of me. I was begging you please don't go._

And every near discovery pushed Rose closer to the edge.

_And I said:_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._

All those times, finally making Rose leave.

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run._

Even when she had left, Jake found her.

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Every time Jake tried to be with her. Even going so far as to making sure they were partners for a project.

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how I feel._

She had always gone back to the Huntsclan. And each time she had gone back, she'd had to tolerate the horrible prejudice against magical creatures.

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

The worst and best relationship she'd ever had.

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess._

Jake had always said that they could destroy the Huntsclan without destroying Rose.

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

Rose had always pretended to agree with Jake's naïveté.

_I got tired of waiting._

But, she had been blackmailed.

_Wondering if you'd ever come around._

So, she had led the Huntsclan to the Aztec skulls.

_My faith in you is fading._

How could she have betrayed Jake like that?

_When I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

_Romeo save me, I keep feeling so alone._

The look of hurt in Jake's face. It had been enough to break her heart.

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

So, she had done the one thing she could do.

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

She had destroyed all the Huntslcan members with that one wish. Including herself.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring._

Then, Jake had saved her by wishing she had never been a Huntsclan member, even though it hurt him.

_And said, marry me Juliet._

The next day Rose hadn't remembered Jake at all.

_You'll never have to be alone._

She'd moved to Hong Kong.

_I love you and that's all I really know._

And he had kept track of her for so long.

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress._

With the threat of the Huntsclan, she could be with Jake, Rose realized, jerking out of her flashback.

_It's a love story, baby just say yes._

She stood up. She had to go help Jake.

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

_

* * *

_**What do you think?**


End file.
